Dia
by S96Nova
Summary: Diabound isn't only a monster on a card or a shadow creature, SHE is probably the only person in the world that means more to Akefia and Bakura then revenge on the Pharaoh. Read about the behind the scenes relationship between the two during ancient Egypt, battle city and the final duel. slight AU. BakuraXHuman Diabound, Rated M for mature words and themes later on. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

OK so here is the first chapter of Dia! YAAAA! lol or maybe not depends on what you readers think! :) Hope you all enjoy! I do not own Yugioh or that characters or anything like that!

Summary: Diabound isn't only a monster on a card or a shadow creature, SHE is probably the only person in the world that means more to Akefia and Bakura then revenge on the Pharaoh. Read about the behind the scenes relationship between the two during ancient Egypt, battle city and the final duel.

**IMPORTANT**

"_italic"_ = Akefia's thoughts if there are any :)

* * *

><p>The dessert sands were cold and lifeless while the pale moon above lit up what little inhabited the freezing wasteland when the sun went down. Hooves thundered across the landscape, the rider of the black beast uncaring of the lonely and eerie landscape that shook most travelers to the core; He preferred it this way, it was easier to escape the pharaohs guards if need be. A glorious palace that rivaled the shine of the sun came into view, its stature and glory only growing with each mile that he gained towards the golden gates. While the town would have many priceless items to steal it was not his objective tonight, for tonight he was heading for an even greater prize worthy of his title as thief king: the millennium items. As he neared the entrance to the city grounds he began to work out his plan for infiltrating the "heavily" guarded castle as he dismounted the powerful steed. He wore nothing but a red robe to conceal his bronzed kissed skin along with the snowy wild hair on top of his head, but that was all he needed to stay hidden from prying eyes. Like a shadow he blended into the darkness unknown to anyone around him sneaking his way across rooftops and alleyways towards the large wall that separated the royals from the peasants. At this thought a scowl came across his face at the superiority complex the pharaoh had. Who was he to say they the people in the city area were lesser of value then him? A spoiled brat rich boy who's never worked a day in his life or known pain. He hated his more then he would be able to express in words. The wall however, was no match for the thief king who scaled it in record time running along the finely carved out stone in his bare feet. His first stop would be the pharaohs quarters where the millennium puzzle lay securely around his neck, then he would continue on down thru the halls of the palace snatching up the res of the items. The time frame was small since he arrived later then he had planned due to some complications with the horse, but he would be able to manage, he always did. His trek across the stone wall ended and left him with an easily accessible window above him a sinister grin crossing his face. When one said easily accessible it meant to only the thief king, who sprung up with the agility of a leopard clinging to the window with ease. A soft grunt and some quivering muscles later then he was inside and once again concealed in the shadows moving quickly towards the pharaohs room. He had stolen simple trinkets from the palace before so he knew the layout quite well, but with the new target in mind he could feel the excitement and adrenaline rushing threw his veins with each step he took. He was soon at the pharaohs door not able to hold back his amusement at the fact that both guards that were stationed at his room looked half asleep. He silently reached for a dagger safely fastened in his robes, then crept forward. A flash of silver and then the blade was dripping with crimsoned blood the men falling to the ground dead. He stared at the blade seeing his reddened reflection due to the blood his eyes tinging a darker shade as he grinned. The thrill of the kill was what he lived for; torture, pain, death, it was all he wanted, that along with gold and riches and revenge. Putting these pleasant thoughts aside he slowly opened the door it being the only thing separating him from his prize. Once inside the room he felt his stomach lurch at the pleasantly sleeping pharaoh making his fists clench in anger. He wanted to just finish him off right now! But it would be too easy, he had to make him suffer and for him to know that the thief king was the one doing it. He didn't deserve a swift and painless death. His eyes sharpened after catching the shimmer of the millennium puzzle in the moonlight stationed around the Pharaohs neck. This would possibly be the hardest obstacle he would face tonight but it would not stop him. He crept closer and closer practically tasting victory as he reached out for the golden prize. Meer inches from the puzzle and the pharaohs eyes shot open then the crimson pools narrowed. The thief kings eyes widened when he felt himself lose control of himself being thrown against the wall a golden glow emanating from his body.<p>

"Excellent work, Priest Seth!" A venomous glare was sent to the holder of the millennium necklace then it redirected to the pharaoh as he stood from his bed approaching him. The glare turned to a smirk the thick accent surging thru the room sending shivers thru them all except the pharaoh.

"Did I wake you from your beauty sleep, Pharaoh? Ra knows you need it with that bloody face." He grinned I'm triumph watching the pharaohs hands ball into fists his crimson eyes burning with rage.

"Thief king Akefia...I never thought you would be reckless enough to break into my own room, and for the items for that matter. To put your mind at ease we have known of your plan to steal them for a while for Isis, the keeper of the millennium necklace, can see the future. For your crimes you have already been judged. In the morning you will be hung in front of the city so all can sleep in peace knowing you no longer threaten us." Akefia hated him. The hate burned so deep that he practically saw red at his words. He spat at his feet looking up with a murderous glint in his eye as a chuckle began to rumble thru his chest.

"You think you have beaten me pharaoh? You think it ends with my death!? I am but a messenger of the 100 souls that you sacrificed to make those bloody items you all covet so much! They will not rest in piece and neither will I until i see your head mounted on the graves of those you killed for all too see!" The pharaohs voice boomed out as his eyes blazed with anger.

"Enough! Take him to the dungeons and see to it that he stays there!" Akefia grinned as he was roughly shoved into the all to familiar wooden cuffs and dragged off. They would all sleep tonight thinking they had defeated him but they were all so very wrong, he would escape, there wasn't a prison built to hold the thief king.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OK here's Chapter 2!

I apologize with the spelling and grammar errors and I honestly am trying my best to correct them but literally I suck at English :) I apologize again if it really is a problem and taking away from the reading but I'm getting an editor :) anyways on with the chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The cellar was dark and void of all light with a repulsive stench of decaying flesh to accompany it. This was where Akefia would spend his last few hours before his execution at dawn. He was shoved down deeper and deeper into the black abyss with nothing but the torch the guard was holding to light the way. This caused him to trip sometimes followed by a small bicker session between him and the guard, but it was mostly for his amusement and pastime. They finally reached his cell it being the last one at the end of the hall with no sign of life or light, encasing him from the outside world. He was shoved none to gently into its cold stone walls the clanging of a cell door following afterword's as his bare back hit the coarse stone. His lavender depths seemed to glow in the dark as he watched the guards walk off the only light from the torch fading with them. Most would beg and plead for forgiveness to escape this "torture" but to Akefia this was paradise; cold, dark, alone, this was all he needed to survive for this was all he was as a being. Closing his eyes and breathing out softly taking a moment for some relaxation he ran threw his options on how to escape. Scenario one, wait to be escorted to execution then beat the crap out of the guards transporting him making an even bigger food of the pharaoh. Scenario two, sneak out now and swipe a few jewels while he was at it. Both sounded very appealing but he had time to make his decision, there was no rush. His eyes shot open when he felt something cold press against his leg the scaly feeling unmistakably a snake. He frowned knowing that while he was impervious to most things, snake venom would kill any human. He kept his body ridged hoping the creature would pass by without noticing him, but it continued to climb his leg making him curse silently. This was bad, if he had his hands he could easily just snatch the snake by the head and be done with it, but they were bound by the stupid wooden cuff behind his back. He feverishly tried to wriggle out of the restraint without moving the rest of his body feeling the serpents feather soft tongue tickle his chest it coming right to his cheek. Akefia eyes flashed down trying to see exactly what kind of foe he was up against, but to his surprise it just sat there seeming to be studying him as well. For once in his life Akefia felt his heart pound in fear, drumming against his chest at the feeling of being beaten by such a weak opponent. He was so close to being free but maybe he would be too late and the snake would strike before he had a chance. His fears were put to rest has his hand came free only to be filled with the snake as he snatched it by the head faster than thought to be possible. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he held the smooth and fairly large snake knowing it was no longer a threat.

"Sorry love, your dinner is not available here." To his surprise the creature simply sat there in his hold not squirming or hissing in discomfort as a regular animal would. His eyes narrowed as he leaned back on the stone wall staring in to the darkness at where he figured the eyes of the snake were.

"Why not fight, do you think I won't harm you? If that's your reasoning your sadly mistaken." Its only answer was its soft tongue as it flickered out over Akefia's wrist making him smirk softly and chuckle.

"Your smart for your kind, you think I see you as no threat so I will release you only to have you turn and strike at me. That's not how I live my friend, I will be the one striking first." He grasped the body of the snake in the other hand narrowing his eyes fully intending to end its life until a jingle was heard through the dark deaths of the cave like cell. Soon after the tip of a cold metal key was pressed to his hand making him stop his movements. His eyes narrowed in confusion letting go of its body but keeping a firm grasp on its head, just in case, reaching for the tail finding in fact the keys that the guards were holding wrapped within the tip. His eyes widened in shock as a soft hissing echoed thru the silence almost like the creature was laughing at him! He growled softly in annoyance grasping the keys trying to tug it from the serpents hold. His anger only grew when the grip tightened from the tail making the keys impossible to obtain.

"Make up your bloody mind, do you want to help me or toy with me?!" The tail tapped against the hand holding its head as if saying let me go and I'll help to free you. Akefia raised a brow looking from where the head was to where he heard the keys jingling softly with a frown. This animal was not normal like other snakes you'd find in the dessert. It had thoughts, feelings, it was almost more human than snake! He sighed in exasperation giving up on the keys sitting back on the stone wall bringing the creatures eyes to his own infuriated ones.

"How do I know you won't strike when I let go? You're a bloody snake, I can't even believe im talking to you!" He watched as he felt the body of the snake coil around his arm softly not constriction him at all the tip of the tail brushing the keys against his hand in an almost teasing manner. He mentally battled with himself for a moment later then reluctantly opened his palm letting the reptile free. He braced for an attack but nothing came instead the keys being dropped at the base of his legs on the ground making his eyes widen a little. It then slithered around his neck and under his chin its tongue tickling his flesh as he chuckled softly running his hand along the scaly hide.

"I suppose I should be grateful then?" A small nod from the snake made him question his sanity for a moment but he brushed it off swiping up the keys sanding up. He dusted himself off feeling the snake drape over his shoulders like a scarf. He frowned a little picking it up holing it out in front of him raising a brow.

"Do you really think you're coming with me? I can't have a heavy serpent like you weighing me down, so thanks for the help but I work alone." He dropped it and walked to the metal bars that caged him in unlocking them with ease going to walk out. He stumbled when the snake coiled its upper half around his ankle and its lower half on the bars hissing angrily at being left behind. He growled angrily trying to pull free but its grip was too strong.

"What the bloody hell do you want form me?! Just go back to being a snake! I told you I work alone!" The small tip of the tongue feathered along his ankle in a pleading manner the creature not letting up on its hold. Akefia was about to yell at it again when he heard voices and the door to the dungeon open with a loud screech. His eyes widened quickly slipping into the shadows feeling the snake let go of his ankle also fleeing for safety he guessed.

"Good riddance." But now due to its stalling he would have to deal with the guards. He resisted the urge to sigh in agitation feeling his senses go on alert at hearing the footsteps draw closer, and the light of the torch illuminate the dungeon. He narrowed his eyes as the steps became louder and louder waiting for the time to strike, until one gave a cry on pain going to swat at its ankle. The torch fell from his hand and illuminated the stone flooring Akefia's eyes widening when he saw none of than that same snake its fangs pierced deeply into the man's calf. A blackish vein began to travel up his body until the man choked and gagged falling over dead from the venom the snake injected into him. The other guard quickly picked the torch up waving it at the snake to keep it back a sad mistake being that he had his back to Akefia instead. As the snake hissed warning standing proud in front of the man Akefia smoothly walked up from the behind breaking the man's neck, with a swift movement of his hands watching him fall down dead. His eyes were instead on the white snake with pure blue eyes staring at him intently the flame flickering so he couldn't see it fully but he could make out the main features. They stared at one another for a while then Akefia smirked kneeling down offering a hand to it making its menacing hissing stop.

"I work alone. But perhaps this would be a good time to change that." If snakes could smile that would be what this one was doing as it slithered up his arm resting on his neck rubbing affectionately against his cheek with its tongue tickling his nose softly. He smirked kicking the torch into a pool of water making the darkness take over the cave once more.

* * *

><p>Coming from the dark cave to the light of morning was hard on his eyes when he walked out from the cellar seeing he was near the stables. Using his hand to block out the rising sun he cautiously looked around for any sign of guards waiting for his eye to adjust. Being the thief king his senses always had to be at their highest point. When he could see without using his hand to shield the sun he ventured out into the courtyard feeling a shiver run up his spine at the cold of night. He needed to find his robe and his weapons before he left that was a must, both were a gift from his father when he was just a boy and he would be damned if he left them behind. His eyes went to his new companion as he smirked a little.<p>

"You wouldn't know by chance where they stashed my belongings, hmm?" The white snake stuck its tongue out starring off into the distance then it slithered down onto the ground leading him into the palace. He smirked following soon after chuckling, perhaps letting it accompany him was a good thing after all.

He followed it threw the halls surprised at how well it was at hiding itself from guards and slaves as he did soon reaching a locked wooden door. He tried the keys seeing that they did work smirking slipping inside shutting it after the snake followed. It was like a breath of fresh air seeing the familiar crimson robe on the table in the room walking over to it throwing it on. The familiar scent of smoke and death that cloaked it washed over him making his eyes sharpen slightly, this was his reminder of that night, the night the Pharaoh took everything from him. He grabbed the dagger and a few other things that he helped himself to shoving them into his large pockets with a smirk. He noticed when he passed the window that the sun had risen but was still low in the sky. He had to move quickly if he wanted to get out of here without a chase. He headed for the door going to grasp the hand but voices drifted thru the wood making him freeze. He heard them coming closer cursing softly turning to the window trying to think of another way out. He scooped up his new companion and smirked as it wrapped around him tightly almost with a questioning look in its eyes.

"Hold on." He ran for the window then jumped out being much higher off the ground then he predicted. Drawing he dagger he plunged it into the side of the building letting it steady his fall but not by much. His feet touched the ground but the momentum kept him going as he somersaulted forward landing in a crouch. He panted softly with a grin standing to his feet glancing up at the mess he had made of the perfectly chiseled stone that once stood there. He didn't waste any more time quickly grabbing his dagger still lodged into the stone wall, then ran to the stables. He almost laughed feeling the animal around her neck and arms quivering a little possibly in fear.

"You wanted to come with me snake, if you can't take it then leave now." The quivering stopped instantly a warning hiss coming to his ear as he mounted a large brown horse in the stables smirking. He only knew this creature for the last few hours and it was already starting to grow on him, nothing grew on him no matter how long he knew it. He slapped the horses rump grasping the coarse leather reigns tightly when it reared up taking off out of the stable and to the gate. Akefia grinned as the guards went to block their path taking a few daggers from his robes chucking them all making their mark leaving the gate wide and clear. He could hear shouts from behind about him escaping and that annoying priest barking orders to the guards to follow him but he knew there was no way he would be caught now.

* * *

><p>The ride home was longer than he anticipated but arriving couldn't have felt better. The horse now walked thru the burnt streets that used to be known as the village of Kul Elna before the Pharaoh went on a killing spree and slaughter all his family and friends. Now it served as his home and hide out since most dreaded coming here in fear of the tormented souls that still lingered and haunted it. When he came to a larger hut deep within the village then dismounted the steed tying it to a post that had food and water near it. He glanced at the snake seeing its eyes shut contently its head resting on his shoulder a soft smirk coming to his lips as he shook his head at it, such a pest. On the outside, the hut looked run down, old, and all together not an ideal home but walking in the door was like walking threw a portal to a different realm. Lush fabrics of all colors hung around the walls along with art and other such priceless objects making the room elegant and homey at the same time. The floor that used to be cold dirt had thick wool rugs that warmed his calloused and aching feet. Along with all of this there was a large chest in the corner overflowing with diamonds and rubies and enough gold to sink four ships metaphorically speaking. This was where Akefia lived having gathered all these objects throughout the years of his life thieving. Walking inside his home must have been a mental trigger for him somewhat since now he started too feel the drain from the last two days. He staggered to his bed then collapsed with a soft groan letting his joints relax against the many pillows and fine silken sheets his eyes slipping shut in bliss. The jolt from the fall woke his little reptilian companion its head rising from its resting spot near his neck blinking the sleep from its eyes. Akefia watched it with amusement as he chuckled when it locked eyes with him.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head, i didn't realize i was your personal sleeping quarters, have a nice nap?" The snake nodded against Akefia looking at it raising a brow as he sighed shaking his head rubbing his eyes in agitation.

"The thief king going mad seeing and talking to a snake that understands him. I'm sure every pharaoh in this land would jump at that information." The blue eyes, slit in a reptilian way, stared at him intently as if the creature was battle with itself on what it was about to do. Obviously the battle was over since it slowly slithered its way off from around his neck down his body and onto the floor. Akefia sat up on his elbows watching at it turn to him in the middle of the room standing tall none of them moving for a while. His lavender eyes widened when he quickly leaned forward watching as the tip if the snakes tail split into two it growing in size. The scales turned to pale skin that held a slight tan from the suns rays, then the eyes became beautiful blue irises along with longish white flowing hair. A moment later a beautiful woman stood where the snake once stood a worn tanned dress the only thing covering her slim body. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled softly making his jaw drop in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Hello Akefia, my name is Diabound."

* * *

><p>Review Please! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All! I finally finished chapter 3! YAY! lol i had some trouble with this one since readers block decided to attack me and i just couldn't figure out how i wanted this chapter to go, but i defeated the mighty beast that all readers have to fight and then chapter three was born! omg that sound's so stupid reading that over so how about we just get to the story! :D

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The room was deathly silent other then the light breaths taken from the two people that now occupied it. Akefias eyes wandered from hers, and as they did, he took in the white haired beauty that now stood at the foot of his bed. She wasn't too tall, and she wasn't that curvy, but she was definitely beautiful to any mans eyes. Her snow white hair fell just below her shoulders almost flowing like a waterfall with how well kept it looked, and then there were her eyes, which almost looked as blue as the sky; maybe even bluer. That, in contrast to the exotic pale skin without any mark of blemish or injury made her almost look angelic. As he took in all that he could about her the anxiety became to much for Diabound causing her to finally break the silence between the two.<p>

"If you'll let me, I can explain." Akefia didn't realize his jaw was still dropped until she spoke quickly snapping it shut with a frown at being humiliated in that position for so long. His stature became one of power and cunning once more along with his eyes sharpening to a point and narrowing at her.

"That would probably be a good idea before I start jumping to the wrong conclusion." Despite his attempt to cover up his previous shock Diabound could see the defensive look lingering in his eyes, she knew that this was his way of taking shock and confusion. It wasn't every day that the thief king found something he didn't know how to react too. She walked over to the bed sitting down in front of him her hair flowing as she did like the waves of the Nile reminding him of it with the way it seemed to glitter in the candlelight. She took a deep breath then smiled softly.

"I am what is know to humans as a shadow creature. My true form is not the snake you met me as, but a powerful creature that i can't really describe. I was created from the anger of the souls of Kul Elna the day the millennium items were created and have been living as just an embodiment of their anger for all these years. Just recently I was able to think and act with free will, I guess you can say I matured in a way and became more human then shadow being. Last night I saw you while you were sneaking into the Pharaohs palace and experienced memories," She paused for a moment looking down with a pained expression pulling her dress over her knees nervously. Akefia had to admit she was beautiful and definitely desirable, but he usually didn't waist his time with shy women; too much trouble. Despite her disposition his interest grew when she talked about her origins. A powerful beast created by the hate of his people? Indeed he understood how she wouldn't be able to describe it; a beast of that magnitude couldn't possibly be put into words. His train of thought was interrupted once again by her voice when she spoke.

"I only knew I was created out of hatred, but I didn't know what or who it was directed at. Seeing you, memories flooded my mind of fire, and screams, and blood, everywhere. Children, children and people being killed mercilessly for no reason! And then I saw the items and the grin on that mans face while he made them; it made me sick. So I followed you and overheard your little bicker session in the Pharaohs room proving to me that you and I were supposed to work together. To defeat that tyrant for what he did to those people." She looked up surprising Akefia with the fury that burned within her eyes. He saw the same passion and drive that made him plot day after day to defeat the pharaoh in her eyes chuckling softly. The atmosphere changed when Akefia grinned pinning her back to the bed a blade to her neck his eyes narrowing.

"And how, _Diabound_ am i supposed to believe this isn't some kind of trick? A scam pulled off by a talented gypsy to rob me, hmm? Tell me love why should I trust you?" Diabound's eyes widened in shock as she gulped looking into his lavender depths not helping the blush that stained her cheeks softly from the position they were in. Despite this helpless position, Akefia could still see the determination lingering in her eyes behind the fear making his grin widen a little his eyes taking on a teasing glint which she didn't catch quickly speaking her defense to his accusation.

"I can prove that what I say is true! Just let me show you!" Her pleads did not fall on deaf ears, in fact he was just testing her resolve with the threat and had no intention of executing it, but if she wanted to show him her power he would not object! He smirked slipping the dagger back to its rightful position under the sash around his waist lifting himself from her form. He could see her tense body visibly relax chuckling softly when she smiled.

"Come now love, you didn't really think I would kill a creature as special as you?" She sat up when he got off of her following him when he stood while brushing the wrinkles in her short dress laughing softly.

"I had my doubts, I don't know you as well as I'd like to." She flashed him a bright smile catching him off guard his eyes widening slightly at the purity behind it. How could something, or someone for that matter, made out of the hatred from that night seem so innocent and just, pure? he watched her as she then walked out of the hut knowing he was right behind her, the cold air of the dessert night stabbing them like a dagger once they left the safe confinements of the hut. He saw her shiver and hold her arms but other then that show no sign that she was bothered by the sudden temperature change. He was almost tempted to offer her his robe but quickly caught himself disgusted by the thoughts of affection frowning deeply. She walked out past the limits of Kul Elna and then some standing in the middle of the endless waves of sand that occupied the desert. He stopped when she did watching as she turned to face him with a playful smile.

"Just don't run away scared, and you might want to stand back slightly." His stubborn nature got the best of him which made him plant his feet and quirk a brown smirking slightly possibly mimicking the words of "as if". She smiled softly at his headstrong attitude shaking her head then sighing her body relaxing completely from its cold state along with her eyes falling shut. She stood there for a moment giving Akefia time to observe just how exquisite she looked in the moonlight, he couldn't think of any way to describe what he saw other then that rivaling the beauty of the gods themselves. In his eyes, she was glowing with the way her pale skin and hair caught the moons rays making him feel warmer despite the cold desert winds that whipped around them. That was probably the thing that scared him the most, those feelings he locked away so long ago in order to have no ties, no weaknesses in his battle between the pharaoh, but this girl was bringing them back and that what terrified him more then anything else in this world. The wind began to pick up making Akefia more wary looking to Diabound when her eyes snapped open glowing a bright palish blue her arms opening wide as she looked up to the sky. He had to regain his footing when the ground began to shake almost making him trip, _almost_. His eyes remained glued to her form that began to grow and warp into a creature a hundred times bigger then the original girl that stood in front of him. He watched as the creature that was born from her form roared loudly into the night making a wide and sinister grin plaster to his face. The roar sounded more like the screams of a tortured beast or even person close to death reminding Akefia of that night that she claimed she was created from. The shaking ground subsided leaving Diabound towering over him seeming to be smirking smugly at him crossing her arms over her chest. Akefia did take a few steps back in order to taker her all in that grin only widening at the power he could practically feel radiating off of her. She did not look so beautiful in this form though; her upper body was that of a very muscular man with bulging arms and grayish scaly skin, while moving down from the hips to her legs which weren't legs at all but a giant snake its fangs dripping poison and ready to strike. Large bat-like wings extended out of her back casting a shadow over his form and Kul Elna that laid behind him. Any foe would find her formidable including the pharaoh, he could already taste the victory that Diabound could help him achieve laughing softly it building into a manacle one that echoed out to the night looking up to her face.

"I believe this is proof enough, Diabound! But I have to admit I prefer a pretty young lass to this hulking ugly beast!" Diabound growled angrily the snake that was the lower half of her body hissing in warning as her hand came down next to him slamming to the ground the other on the opposite side of him. He stood his ground smirking slightly when her face came withing inches of his a soft snarl passing her lips trying to look threatening. Akefia wasn't so easily rattle as he smirked looking her in the eyes chuckling softy shaking his head.

"Easy love, I wouldn't want to anger the beast, change back, I believe we have some discussing to do." Diabound stood back up to her full height, in this form, then began to shrink back to her original size. When she transformed from the human to the demon it was epic and exaggerated but going from the demon back to the human was quick and simple. Soon the two stood facing one another, human to human, as they did back in his hut Diabound smiling happily at the relaxed nature that Akefia now possessed. She waited for him to speak but nothing was said as he turned back towards the dead village cocking his head to the side motioning her to follow. The two of them walked back towards the hut In silence diabound trying to keep pace with him next to her his long strides proving troublesome to her short stature. The effects of the cold seemed to be worse during the walk back making her hold her arms rubbing them tightly to create friction and hopefully warmth. Akefia noticed this and like before he felt the urge to cover her and protect her from the cold. His anger boiled over at the feelings she evoked from him glaring at the ground stripping himself of his red robe draping it over her shoulders. Diabounds eyes widened softly as she felt the warmth of the robe around her with his body heat still on it. She looked up at his peeved expression smiling softly puling the cover around her form more basking in the warm feeling it brought to her cold form.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be appreciated please :) let me know how I'm doing ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyyy! Look who got a day off and is continuing to write for the poor people who want me to update this story! :) this girl! lol anyways lets get to the story then!

Own nothing! :)

_"Italc" _= Diabound's mental connection speak with Bakura

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The two of them entered the warmth of the hut once more, Diabound sighing slightly at the tingling feeling of heat warming her body. She looked to Akefia's robe around her shoulders still feeling the soft warm fabric in her fingers not wanting to give it up, although she knew it wasn't hers to keep so she reluctantly held it out to him with a soft blush. Akefia felt the soft breeze from the fabric as it swayed by his hand, he then turned to her his eyes on the robe grabbing it their hands brushing briefly making her blush deeper than the colour of a rose. He didn't miss the colouring of her cheeks sitting on the edge of his bed chuckling softly.

"If that is simply by my touch, love I'm eager to see how you'll react to a kiss." She almost fell at this comment losing her footing but quickly sitting on the bed next to him to keep herself from toppling to the ground and embarrassing herself. She was intent on using her hair as a curtain to hide her ever burning face from his prying lavender depths but it was all in vain since her rosy flush move down her neck only further fuelling his playful side. He couldn't help teasing her like this, even after just meeting her she was just too fun in the way she reacted to every little thing he did or said. He still couldn't believe what he just witness moments ago outside was her in her truest form, and yet now she sat in front of him as innocent as a young teen virgin. He kept his eyes fixed on her waiting for her to speak but little did he know that she was doing the exact same thing not wanting to be the first one to talk. She knew he was staring at her and all she could picture in her mind were those lavender eyes fixed on her making her gulp slightly. Her hands fisted in the sheets under her as she chanced a peek to his direction finding that she was right about those captivating eyes. Akefia smirked when lavender met aqua chuckling when hers widened like a doe caught in headlights.

"I expected you to have said something by now. Not many women avoid me this much in my own bed." She sucked in a breath at his words then quickly looked away her voice shaky and meek when she finally spoke.

"I was waiting for you to say something actually. I've never had someone act so calm after transforming in front of them, it's unnerving if you want the truth." He noticed her start to relax slightly her face returning to the pale colour that belonged there as she smiled softly. If they were going to be working together she would have to trust him and that was defiantly not one of Akefia's strongest suits. he always worked alone so trust was something hard to come by for him, however this girl was his key to exacting his revenge and he would be damned to not do everything in his power to keep her at his side. The first thing he had to do was make her feel comfortable. He was about to speak but Diabound cut him off taking a deep breath turning to him with hopefulness glistening like the sun over the Nile in her eyes.

"Would you...would you want me to becoming your Ka!?" The silence that followed was unsettling to say the least her glimmer of hope dying within her by the second. Dammit she'd asked too soon! The truth was ever since she first laid eyes on him the night before she wanted to be his Ka. To fight by his side, to protect him, help him in any way she could. Loyalty was what she had to offer and that was rare in a shadow beast; most were in it for selfish gain, while Diabound truly wanted nothing more then Akefia's happiness. It then struck her that he might not understand what she meant by her proposal flushing at her stupidity.

"When a human willingly accepts a shadow creature at part of them it becomes their Ka. The shadow creature resides within the human as part of their soul and the human can control them and their power. Most shadow creatures just possess humans and use them then move on to the next, but...I want to ask you Akefia because I really do want to help you get your revenge!" Her hand touched his boldly making both of their feelings stir within them Diabound having a harder time hiding them then Akefia. He narrowed his eyes at her pulling his hand away quickly standing with his back to her.

"Control your powers you say? That does sound bloody brilliant, love." he smirked back at her making a breathtaking smile spread across her lips as she stood up nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Does that mean you accept...?" When he nodded she could barely contain her happiness and joy her first reaction of gratitude being to hug him tightly around the middle. Akefia went rigid at the contact feeling her small soft form press against his own mentally having to will the blush from his cheeks as he glared at the wall. Upon realizing what she did she quickly let him go awkwardly clearing her throat seeing Akefia still tense narrowing his eyes at her. They would definitely have to lay down some rules to make sure these pestering feelings did not progress between them.

"How does this work then?" Diabound wasn't expecting the sudden haste in this but then again if there was one thing she learned about Akefia in the short time she knew him it was that he was very impatient. This would be her first time bonding to a human so she didn't have as much experience as she'd like. The last thing she would want to do would be to hurt him and with just going off her instincts that would be a hard thing to avoid. He noticed her nervous behavior frowning slightly crossing his arms expecting her to be a little more trusting in herself and in him, why was she always so bloody nervous?! She looked up seeing his agitation taking a deep breath to calm herself before speaking softly.

"It would probably be easier if you laid down." His tense attitude melted away replaced with a small quirk of his brow and a playful smirk. She probably didn't even realize what half the things she said sounded like to others that heard them. Nevertheless he followed her advice and went to the soft blankets laying down against a mountain of pillows smirking at her stare to his still bare chest. He left the robe for reasons that he didn't know but he wouldn't deny the fact that he rather enjoyed her eyes raking over his form. He cleared his throat bringing her back down to earth along with those rosy blush that graced her cheeks before as she slowly made her way over to the bed next to him looking to his eyes instead.

"This, could possibly hurt. It depends on how willing your soul is to letting me in. Sometimes the bond can be extremely painful if the human has isolated them self from their heart and others." She fiddled with her hands nervously hoping to every god that that was not the case, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever cause him pain. At his nod she took a deep breath then closer her eyes relaxing completely under his stare feeling her body shift and change into the smaller snake creature she once was. Akefia watched her with slight fascination as her slim body shrunk and morphed into the long snake like body he had first met that night in the dungeon. Soon the white snake was all that was left Diabound looking at him with light blue eyes as if thinking or contemplating something. Akefia tried to be patient but the anticipation was killing him and all he wanted to do was to bark at her to hurry up, but he knew how that would only make her more wary and possibly just prolong the process. He decided on laying still and just watching her as she curled around his wrist slithering up his arm up to his chest. She stopped staring at him for a moment then her tongue flickered over his chin then neck almost giving him shivers as he frowned, if he didn't know any better he'd say she was comforting him but then she stopped as his chest making him look down. Just as he was about to ask what she was actually planning on doing she shut her eyes and dove head first into his chest where his heart lay. Her body began to become transparent as she wriggled further into him sparks flying around the opening she made making Akefia hiss in pain and grip the bedding tightly his knuckles turning white from the force. He felt like someone shoved a thousand hot branding iron's in his chest and was slowly twisting it deeper and deeper into him but not actually wringing him thru. He was one that was used to pain and torture but this was even pushing his limits as a gasp of pain escaped him. What seemed like a millennia of torture finally ended, Diabound disappearing into Akefia who caught his breath panting heavily. He groaned a little feeling a heavy weight on his chest slowly sitting up placing a hand over his heart still with laboured breathing and shaky limbs he spoke out to the now silent room.

"Diabound?" He stood from the bed gently massaging his chest that still pained looking at himself in the mirror seeing no marks where Diabound entered him. he frowned angrily not getting an answer looking back to the bed thinking he had missed something but upon seeing it empty he began to loose his temper glaring angrily.

"Diabound!?" The next moment was one Akefia would never forget his eyes widening in shock this feeling making him freeze on the spot and hold his breath. He felt _her, _everything about her. Her thoughts, her feelings, her memories, and she could feel him. He gripped the bedpost to steady himself at the new feeling hearing her in his head as if she were right beside him. She sighed in bliss in a way that he could practically hear the smile she was wearing smirking slightly at it.

_"I'm so sorry Akefia, if I knew it would have been that hard I would have warned you!" _At her frantic apology he chuckled softly pressing his hand over his heart shaking his head a little trying to find his voice and steady his breathing. The next thing he knew Diabound appeared in front of him with a pained smile hovering in a spiritual form that was see-through and almost ghostlike. Being around such beings all thru his life in Kul Elna it didn't bother Akefia that much but it did however confuse him when just moments ago she had been as solid as any other body he had encountered. She felt his confusion and anger at that confusion looking in his eyes her smile growing slightly.

"I know its hard to take in, but now we are one and the same Akefia. If your unhappy I'll know, if I'm unhappy you'll know. This is the form I take when I am a part of you and only you can give me permission to materialize in my human form or otherwise, in other words you are basically my master." She saw his eyes darken possessively at these words a smirk coming to his lips making her blush heavily and look away. They were finally one and the same and together they could face whatever challenge was thrown their way from whatever foe they faced. At that moment they both made a silent pledge to depend on one another and trust one another for as long as they needed to.

* * *

><p>Reviews please! :D I know it's slightly shorter I'm sorry T_T its just how the cookie crumbles I guess!<p> 


End file.
